Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers
Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers, renamed Dragon Ball Kai: Dragon Battlers when Dragon Ball Kai was aired in Japan, is a card-based fighting game released in 2009 only in Japan, in arcade. It features 61 characters based off of characters from Dragon Ball Z. It was the first game to include Super Saiyan 3 Broly and Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta. The game's main feature is having two characters use a team attack, such as Gotenks and Gogeta or Cell and Frieza. The graphics are similar to those of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. Playable Characters *Goku (Base, Kaioken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Kid Goku *Kid Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Kid Gohan (Base, Unlocked Potential) *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Adult Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Ultimate) *Great Saiyaman *Krillin (Base, Unlocked Potential) *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Piccolo (Base, Sync w/Nail, Fused w/Kami) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta, Majin, Super Saiyan 3) *Vegeta (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4) *Mighty Mask *Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan) *Gogeta (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4, Fat) *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Fat) *Gokule *Frieza (Base, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, Full Power, Mecha) *Captain Ginyu *Recoome *Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Trunks) *Trunks (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Android 19 *Dr. Gero *Majin Buu *Super Buu (Base, Piccolo, Gotenks, Gohan) *Kid Buu *Cooler (Base, Final Form, Meta-Cooler) *Super Janemba *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Hercule *Videl *Great Saiyaman 2 *Kid Uub *Majuub *Pan *Pikkon *Nappa *Broly (Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Cell (Base, 2nd Form, Perfect Form, Power-Weight Form, Super Perfect Form) *Eis Shenron *Nuova Shenron (Base, Second form) *Omega Shenron *Arale *Obotchaman *East Kaioshin *Kibitoshin *Bardock *King Piccolo (Old, Young) *Raditz *Saibamen *Cell Jr. *Dabura *Baby Vegeta (Super Baby Vegeta 2) *Super 17 Trivia *This is one of the two games where Eis Shenron is a playable character, the other being Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact. *This is the only game to feature Obotchaman as a playable character. Gallery External links *[http://www.dcd-dbz.com/ Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers Official Website] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ruJb7ZMHIAE Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers Official Trailer] *Broly Super Saiyan 3 Trailer *Vegeta Super Saiyan 3 Trailer Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Fighting games Category:Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game Category:Video Games Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable Category:Video Games with What-If Transformations Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Yamcha is playable Category:Video games where Tien Shinhan is playable Category:Video games where Broly is playable Category:Video games where Bardock is playable Category:Video games where Future Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Trunks is playable Category:Video Games where Eis Shenron is playable Category:Video games where Krillin is playable Category:Video games where Chiaotzu is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where King Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Majin Buu is playable Category:Video games where Super Buu is playable Category:Video games where Kid Buu is playable Category:Video Games where Mighty Mask is playable Category:Video games where Vegito is playable Category:Video games where Gogeta is playable Category:Video games where Gotenks is playable Category:Video games where Goten is playable Category:Video Games where Gokule is playable Category:Video games where Frieza is playable Category:Video games where Cooler is playable Category:Video games where Captain Ginyu is playable Category:Video games where Recoome is playable Category:Video games where Android 16 is playable Category:Video games where Android 17 is playable Category:Video games where Android 18 is playable Category:Video games where Android 19 is playable Category:Video games where Dr. Gero is playable Category:Video games where Janemba is playable Category:Video games where Mr. Satan is playable Category:Video games where Videl is playable Category:Video games where Uub is playable Category:Video games where Pan is playable Category:Video games where Pikkon is playable Category:Video games where Nappa is playable Category:Video games where Cell is playable Category:Video Games where Nuova Shenron is playable Category:Video games where Syn Shenron is playable Category:Video games where Arale is playable Category:Video Games where Obotchaman is a playable character Category:Video games where Supreme Kai is playable Category:Video games where Raditz is playable Category:Video games where Saibamen are playable Category:Video Games where Meta-Cooler is playable Category:Video games where Cell Juniors are playable Category:Video games where Dabura is playable Category:Video games where Baby is playable Category:Video games where Super 17 is playable